


Sorry

by jigoloharmejiddo



Series: The Sister and Her Ghoul [8]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Choose Your Own Ghoul™, F/M, The Sister and Her Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigoloharmejiddo/pseuds/jigoloharmejiddo





	Sorry

After the ritual, a select crowd was invited to one of the more private rooms within the abbey. There, along with the Nameless Ghouls and Papa Emeritus himself, members of the clergy and select members of the congregation, gathered for a more relaxed atmosphere, and if not, to indulge in the needs that the ritual had left them searching for.

Off-center of the room stood the Sister; having been invited to the gathering for the first time, she wore her more traditional and formal outfit. She wore a black dress that came just below her knees, buttons lined the front of it, from her collar down to the hem, and with it she wore her veil.

She looked around the room for her Ghoul, promising that he would meet her immediately after the ritual. Searching eyes found the familiar glint of a mask. Even from afar, she could spot him, his movements so distinct she could spot him in a crowd, even when he was among the group of the other Nameless Ghouls.

As quickly as the smile appeared on her face as she spotted him, so did it fade as she saw his companions. He was surrounded by three or four sisters, all gathered and fawning over him. She watched them, their hands all over him, on his arms, on his shoulders, probably admiring and complementing what a wonderful ritual it was. She felt her face surge hotly, a feeling that she didn’t usually encounter, bubbling over her. She watched the Ghoul as he took one of the sisters’ chin in his fingers, tilt it up and pressed his mask against the side of her face, surely to whisper something as the woman’s face changed, her eyes widening, cheeks flushing and her mouth falling agape as she clutched her chest.

The Ghoul moved his head, clearly a devilish smirk under his mask, as he observed the woman’s face before him.

The Sister felt the emotion slowly take over her entire body, seemingly boiling over to the brim. Suddenly, she felt fingers touch her arm and she snapped out of her trance.

“Good evening, Sister.” She turned her head to find a Nameless Ghoul. She glanced at the highlighted symbol on his clothes before glancing back into his eyes.

“What a pleasure it is for you to join us.” He said, a slight smile in his tone. “But, may I ask,” the Nameless Ghoul shifted his eyes around her, “are you alone?” he looked back at her. The Sister did not answer, but she only looked back towards the direction of her Ghoul. The Nameless Ghoul followed the direction of her stare.

“Ah yes,” he chuckled. “Don’t mind them Sister, I suppose they’re just a little excited. Adrenaline still in their veins, the ritual tends to have that effect on people.” The Nameless Ghoul’s hand now moved from the Sister’s arm to the small of her back, but she did not seem to notice as she continued to watch her Ghoul interact with the group of sisters.

“Sister, may I offer you a drink?” The Nameless Ghoul finally said, slightly tilting his head down in her direction. His hand also slightly pressing against her back.

The Sister looked up at his bright eyes. With her Ghoul choosing to keep himself occupied with other people’s company, she doesn’t see any reason why she can’t do the same. She smiled at the Nameless Ghoul.

“Yes, I would like that very much.” She said, taking the Nameless Ghoul’s hand that he had offered her and making their way to the bar.

From across the room the Ghoul was still preoccupied, having been surrounded by a group of eager sisters, but a momentary glance around the room left him more than distracted. From where he stood, he saw the Sister sitting at the bar with another Nameless Ghoul, who stood next to her, a hand positioned dangerously low on her back. He felt his ears grow hot as he watched their exchange.

The Nameless Ghoul now sat opposite her, his long legs easily overlapping with the Sister’s, their knees now touching. The Ghoul separated himself from the crowd, much to the disappointed cries of the sisters once fawning over him. He kept his eyes on them, he watched how the Sister laughed in the Nameless Ghoul’s company, her hand playfully landing on his thigh as they continued to chat.

It was as if every fibre of the Ghoul’s being was set alight by the exchange that he saw happening before him. How their hands practically touched on the bar where they held their drinks, most especially when the Nameless Ghoul brushed away a lone strand of hair from the Sister’s face, and somehow, by the Ghoul’s opinion, having his hand linger a little too long before retracting it back.

As he approached them, the familiar sound of the Sister’s voice met his ears, laughing away at whatever the Nameless Ghoul had told her. He cleared his throat.

The two broke from their bubble and turned to the Ghoul.

“You made it.” The Ghoul said to the Sister, covertly eyeing the Nameless Ghoul at his side.

“Well, I was invited wasn’t I?” The Sister said, taking a sip from her glass.

“I see you’ve met one of my brothers.” The Ghoul said, landing a hand on the Nameless Ghoul’s shoulder, and squeezing it, hard.

The Nameless Ghoul, cleared his throat and shot him a look, clearly not pleased.

“Brothers?” The Sister looked quizzically at the Nameless Ghoul.

“Not by blood, of course.” He said, his eyes turning into crescents as he smiled under his mask, and removing the Ghoul’s hand from his shoulder.

“Well, either way,” The Sister turned to her Ghoul, “you didn’t tell me that your brothers were so funny! He is so nice to chat with.” She said, smiling at the Nameless Ghoul before eyeing her Ghoul. She put a hand on the Nameless Ghoul’s thigh and kept it there.

The Ghoul looked down and sighed beneath his mask. “Funny. Right. I didn’t even know that you were capable of laughter, brother.” He said the last word through gritted teeth.

“Yes, well, I suppose that side of me only ever comes out when I particularly enjoy the company.” The Nameless Ghoul smiled at the Sister underneath his mask, fingers trailing close to the Sister’s hand on his thigh.

There is a lull as the Ghoul looked from the Nameless Ghoul to the Sister.

“Shall we go?” The Ghoul finally said, clearing his throat.

“Oh? Are you finished entertaining that very eager crowd you had before?” The Sister said to the Ghoul, her hand still on the other’s thigh.

“Well, I imagine they’re more than satisfied now. Even if it’s just to give them a little something to think about. Isn’t that right, brother?” The Ghoul landed a hand on the Nameless Ghoul’s back, once again with rather excessive force, causing him to cough.

The Sister shot daggers at her Ghoul, before forcefully gleaming a smile. “Fine.” She said and got up.

“It was a pleasure talking to you.” She said to the Nameless Ghoul, holding out her hand for him to shake.

“The pleasure was mine.” The Nameless Ghoul said, tilting up his mask slightly to place a kiss on her hand instead, his eyes staying on Sister’s.

The Sister let out a quiet sigh, as the sides of her lips slightly curved upwards and the Ghoul finally escorted her away. They exited the room to a dark corridor where the Ghoul guided the Sister back against a wall.

“What do you think you’re doing?” The Ghoul, whispered furiously, his brow furrowed beneath his mask.

“Excuse me?” The Sister replied back, shaking away the Ghoul’s hands that tightly held either side of her shoulders.

“You know what I’m talking about, I saw you with him.” The Ghoul said accusingly, his eyes, quickly filling with anger, searching the Sister’s.

The Sister’s eyes widened, the same anger bubbling inside her. “I could say the same for you!” She said, hitting the Ghoul’s chest with her palm.

The Ghoul’s eyes narrowed. “Wha-?!” But the Sister cut him off.

“Oh please!” The Sister exclaimed, throwing her hand in the air. “I see how they flock to you, how you speak to them.” She said, poking a finger at his chest.

The Ghoul scoffed. “Pretty words, empty promises!” The Sister opened her mouth to reply, but the Ghoul continued to speak, “but them!” He pointed towards the general direction of the private room, clearly pertaining to the Nameless Ghouls, “they will take you away from me any chance they get and I will never let that happen.” He stepped towards the Sister, driving her further back against the wall. His masked face inches from hers, through gritted teeth, he said, “you are mine.”

The Sister, only countering the intensity of the Ghoul’s emotion, adjusted her body to its fullest height, her body now pressing against his. “I think you forget, it was you who was so entranced by me. It was you who came to me. _You_ are mine.” She said, her breath against the Ghoul’s mask.

They stood there for what felt like an eternity, their pride not letting them back down from the other, because in their minds, they both knew that they were both right about each other. Their breaths in sync, and their bodies pressed together, the tension in the air thickened. The assertiveness of the other igniting the fire in each of their bellies, and quickly enough, the Ghoul lifted his mask to crash his lips against the Sister’s, which she welcomed.

Their tongues danced, each battling for dominance of the other. The Sister wrapped her arms around the Ghoul’s neck as his hands move up her thighs, the skirt of her dress coming with them, and then separating to catch their breaths.

“Well, it looks like jealousy and greed are the only things holding us together.” The Sister commented, slightly panting.

“I could think of something else.” The Ghoul murmured before colliding their lips once again.

They made their way back to the Ghoul’s quarters, where they recommenced their passionate, tension-filled kiss, not being broken until they reached the center of the room. With his arm around the Sister’s waist, he pulled off her veil causing her hair to fall down her shoulders. He pulled on her hair, tugging her head back.

“Now, don’t think your little stunt back there is going to go unpunished.” The Ghoul said, his voice so low it was barely audible. The Sister looked at him, her breath hitched as he said his words, his threats sending hot waves across her body and in between her thighs.

He pulled her away from his body and repositioned his mask. He eyed her, and as he did, the Sister’s breath caught as she waited in anticipation for his next move. Then, quickly without warning, he tore at her dress, sending the buttons flying to the floor and leaving her only in her lingerie. The Sister could only gasp, and immediately she felt herself grow ever wanting.

The Ghoul stepped away from her and examined the Sister. He saw the change in her breathing, how her hands were balled into fists as she constrained herself. The Ghoul smiled to himself beneath his mask. He made his way around the Sister, to the bed where he sat at the edge.

“Come here.” He said firmly, his palms on his thighs. The Sister gulped, with the tone of his voice, she only knew so well what was bound to happen next. She took her steps and stood before him.

“Now,” the Ghoul started, “what am I to do with you?” The Ghoul caressed her cheek with a finger, trailed it down her neck and slid it beneath the strap of her bra. “Take this off.” He said, pausing it in position. The Sister obeyed, taking a single hand to her back and unhooking her bra. She slid one strap off her shoulder while she let the Ghoul hook his finger and slide off the other, letting it fall to the floor. “We’ve been quite naughty tonight, haven’t we?” The Ghoul said, gliding his hand over the Sister’s breast, his palm gently grazing over her peaked nipple, causing the Sister to shiver. The Ghoul smiled to himself.

“And do we know what we do to sisters that have been naughty?” The Ghoul looked up at the Sister, who gazed back at the Ghoul knowingly, her stomach flipping as she knew full well what he wanted for her to do next.

The Sister nodded.

“Good girl.” The Ghoul remarked, tucking a lock of hair behind the Sister’s ear. The Sister then slid off her shoes as the Ghoul adjusted himself in his seat. The Sister climbed onto the bed and lay herself face down across the Ghoul’s lap. As the Sister settled herself, the Ghoul gathered her hair over her neck, away from her face so as to better see her face.

“Such a good girl,” the Ghoul said, running his palm from the Sister’s neck and down her bare back, “but it still doesn’t make up for what you did before.” His other hand moved up on the inside of her thighs, the side of hand gently grazing the cloth between the Sister’s thighs. The Sister exhaled, she must admit it was moments like this when her resolve was truly tested. Nothing was more torturous than when the Ghoul was in command like this.

“I really don’t understand why you’ve been acting this way,” The Ghoul now lifted the hem of the Sister’s underwear, tucking it between the crack of her backside. “Have I been too lenient? You know I try not to be..” The Ghoul caressed the ample flesh of the Sister’s rump, and with each movement of the Ghoul’s hand, the anticipation only continued to build. “But I suppose, it still falls to me, and now it’s going to change.” The Sister gulped, she braced herself, and thus the first strike hit her flesh hard, prying a cry from the Sister. The Ghoul landed another a smack on her flesh, this time on the opposite side; a wet moan escaped Sister’s lips as the sensation traveled throughout her body and further down. The Ghoul continued to deliver the Sister’s punishment, and with each cry of the Sister, so did his own desire grow.

The Ghoul stopped momentarily, his lightly calloused hands caressing the tender flesh. “Oh shush, you know this is what you deserve. Look at you,” he said, his hand going between her thighs, “a wet, moaning mess.” He massaged the Sister’s soaked flesh, covered only in the thin material of her underwear. “You like it when it’s tight like this, don’t you?” The Ghoul said, pulling on the Sister’s underwear, the delicate cloth tightly covering her cunt. The Sister’s walls tightened as the Ghoul continued to massage her through the cloth. The Ghoul bit his lip underneath his mask as he felt the Sister’s wetness start to soak through the cloth.

“Now, I want you apologize.” The Ghoul said, taking his hands away from her, much to the Sister’s disappointment. When the Sister didn’t answer, the Ghoul’s hand once again found her flesh, her only answer once again being a cry.

“I want you to say you’re sorry.” The Ghoul ordered. The Sister gulped, but still did not answer, the only sound in the room being her steady pants. From the corner of her eye she saw the Ghoul raise his hand once again, to which she closed her eyes to brace herself. But no strike came upon her, instead she only heard the Ghoul laugh, and turned to him, to which the Ghoul then unexpectedly smacked her rump, catching the Sister off-guard, her moan being louder than before.

The Ghoul laughed once again. “Perhaps, a bit of positive reinforcement is needed.” He said, as he palmed the Sister’s reddened skin.

The Ghoul then guided the Sister off his lap, and made her kneel in front of him instead. With her hands on her thighs, the Sister eyed the hardened bulge in the Ghoul’s trousers. The Ghoul saw this and said, “you can touch me.” The Sister was a little surprised, but pleased nonetheless, so much for being ‘punished,’ she thought as she began to work on the Ghoul’s trousers.

“Go ahead.” The Ghoul said as the Sister pulled out his hardened cock, she looked up at him as she took him in her hand still as if to ask for permission, but the Ghoul didn’t say anything and just continued to watch her as she finally put her mouth to work. She closed her eyes at the taste of him, she wanted nothing more than to have his cock now, to have him inside of her, for her to have him then and there. She moaned into him, causing the Ghoul to loll his head back, and just as quickly he looked back down at her. “Touch yourself.” He murmured, and the Sister didn’t even need to think twice as she dipped her fingers in her underwear, into her wet slit where she trailed her fingers around her clit. Quickly, she found her rhythm, matching the movement of her hand with the way she worked his cock and slowly she began to feel a familiar pressure.

The Sister moaned into the Ghoul’s cock and noticing the Sister’s rhythm, he could tell she was starting to feel the early build up of her orgasm.

“Stop.” He breathed, but the Sister only moaned into his cock again, her hand still between her legs. “Knulla,” the Ghoul shuddered, “I said stop!” The Ghoul finally said, louder this time and grabbing at her hand. The Sister sat back panting and letting the Ghoul’s cock slip out of her mouth.

“Do you honestly think that I’m going to let you come without doing what I’ve asked you?” He scoffed. The Sister could only look at him, her brow furrowed in frustration. “Get on the bed,” he said, letting go of her hand. “And take those off.” He pointed at her underwear.

The Sister got to her feet and dropped her underwear before crawling onto the bed. “Keep facing forward.” The Ghoul instructed, as he stood and started to undress himself. He watched the Sister, her hips swaying as she crawled on her hands and knees towards the head of the bed, and stayed in that position, waiting for his next move.

Behind her, the Sister felt the mattress sink as the Ghoul came up behind her. She felt his cock press up against her as he leaned over her. The Ghoul pulled her by her hair, lifting up her head, and with his face next to hers, he spoke to her, letting her know of his brewing emotions.

“I’m going to fuck the shit out of you, do you hear me?” He hissed. The Sister could only gasp. “I decide what’s going to happen, and what I’ve decided is that you are not going come. You are not going to come unless you apologize to me, and remember who you and that tight little cunt of yours belongs to; is that understood?”

The Sister nodded ardently, the tone of the Ghoul’s voice quickly igniting the flames within her once again. The Ghoul then let her go, straightened up and quickly thrust himself into the Sister with ease, eliciting a loud moan from the Sister.

The Sister let him fill her up, tightening her walls around him, feeling every inch of him. He wasn’t lying about what he said about how he was going to fuck her, his pace was unrelenting, his fingernails digging into her flesh; but just as the Sister was reveling in the feel of him finally inside of her, he stops.

“Now I’m going to ask you again,” the Ghoul said, slipping himself out of her, leaving her empty. The Sister dropped her head down, and glanced behind her to where the Ghoul knelt. “Are you going to apologize?”

Her breath heaving, she gave no answer. Pride was one of the great sins; but so was lust, and it was all too deliciously painful for it to stop now.

The Ghoul sighed at her stubbornness. “Turn around.” He said rigidly, punctuating his words with a hard smack on her rump. The Sister yelped in pain, which only turned to desire as the sensation traveled to her cunt. She could feel herself dripping down her legs as she adjusted her position. She lay on her back, her shoulders leaning back against the head of the bed.

“Hands where I can see them.” The Ghoul ordered, to which the Sister proceed to wrap her fingers around the small wooden pillars that lined the center of the headboard. “And fucking keep them there.” The Ghoul added, as he spread the Sister’s legs, bending her knees up.

“I don’t understand why you’re making this so difficult.” He moved closer to her, lining himself between her legs. “Aren’t you tired?” He touched her face, lightly caressing her skin with his fingertips.

“Frustrated?” His hand moved down, “your body is aching,” trailing down her neck and between her breasts, “..begging me.” He continued, his fingertips rolling over her breast, over her sensitive nipple, the Sister caught her breath and whimpered at his touch as he said these words.  
“Just say the words and it shall be true..” He trailed his fingers under the curve of her breast, moving down and tickling her stomach. He lowered his face to hers, his voice against her ear as his fingers reached her mound. “I’ll.. make.. you.. come..” He whispered, his fingers finally meeting her clit as he let the head of his cock press against her entrance.

The Ghoul’s voice against her ear was enough to send goosebumps across the Sister’s entire body. She found herself breathing loudly against his touch, her body screaming for release, her hips slightly moving on their own, sweat dripped down her forehead; but she maintained.

The Ghoul clicked his tongue against his teeth. “Very well,” he said and he took away his fingers, only to replace them with his thumb, pressing and lightly moving it over her clit. The Sister gasped, strained moans escaping through gritted teeth. The Ghoul chuckled at her squirming form, and as he watched her; he moved the head of his cock between her soaked lips, gaining another frustrated moan from the Sister. The Ghoul then dipped himself inside of her, slipping in only the head of his cock.

Slowly, he began to move, him thumb and his hips in time with each other, agonizingly slow and careful not to bury himself inside of her. The Sister cried from beneath him, her hips moving towards him, longing to feel more of him.

“Stop it.” He commanded, the palm of his free hand hitting her thigh. “You will earn your reward.” The Sister whimpered as she rested back her hips, sighing back in defeat. The Ghoul’s chest rumbled with a dark laugh. “Come on, just say the words, say you’re sorry and this will all be over.” As he said those last words, he presses on her clit, earning another strangled moan from the Sister.

“Don’t you want me to go deeper, faster?” The Ghoul tempted her, his voice like velvet. “Don’t you want me to plunge my hard, aching cock into your hot, wet, cunt?” He hissed. The Sister wailed beneath him, his words enticing her.

Behind the mask, the Ghoul himself was beginning to feel more disgruntled with each passing moment. His urges slowly becoming too strong for him to control. But soon, with each precise and slow movement of the Ghoul, the Sister began to feel her orgasm starting to build. She shut her eyes, her eyebrows drawing together, she focused her mind on the pressure building between her hips. More and more, her lips part and began to quiver, her breaths growing more shallow, until..

The Ghoul stops.

The Sister’s eyes flew open, pure agony washing over her, and before the Ghoul could say anything she cried, “Please-! Please don’t stop..!”

Her body had now completely betrayed her, having been so close to the edge, the anticipation and the longing was far too much for her mind to handle, and finally she gave in. The Ghoul’s eyes were washed in surprise and arousal, from the back of his mind he thought, finally.

“Please, I’m-I’m sorry,” the Sister panted, “Please, I want to come.” She urged him, pleading him. Her grip on the headboard tightening with frustration.

The Sister’s cries further fueled and reignited the passion within the Ghoul’s belly. “Say it again.” He growled, his free hand digging into the flesh of her thigh.

The Sister moaned again, her hips writhing beneath the Ghoul. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.. Please.. just fuck me.. I want to come.”

The Ghoul lowered himself over her, slowly plunging his cock into her. “Good girl.” He whispered in her ear, trying to conceal the shake in his voice.

Then he began to move again, his hips thrusting into her, burying himself to the hilt, earning a cry from the Sister. The Ghoul found his pace, and with each thrust he buried himself deeper, hitting the Sister’s sweet center. Finally, the Sister received her orgasm that she was so repeatedly denied, unable to contain herself, her hands left the headboard. As her orgasm crashed through her, she gathered her thoughts long enough to place her hands on either side of the Ghoul’s face.

The Ghoul’s eyes widened as they met the Sister’s. “You-you are so good to me.” She gasped, her voice getting caught in her throat; the Ghoul completely transfixed with her words also finally felt his end. The Sister saw this, and just as quickly, she pulled away his mask, lifted her head and crashed her lips to his. The Ghoul shut his eyes, he gripped the back of her head, and drowning himself in the kiss. As he finally reached his climax, he broke the kiss, gasping for air. He rested his chin on the Sister’s shoulder, grunting loudly as he spilled his warmth inside her. The Sister cried for him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his hips, her muscles contracting, milking him as he bottomed out on her.

Their bodies, exchanging breaths and sweat, lay there a while, recovering. The Ghoul turned his lips to the Sister’s ear. “You belong to me.” He breathed.

“And you belong to _me._ ” The Sister whispered back, squeezing her arms around the Ghoul.


End file.
